A Valsa do Despertar
by Dih-Chan
Summary: Depois da morte do lorde das trevas, as pessoas voltaram as suas vidas normais. Porém com a chegada de numa nova ameaça, será Teddy Remo Lupin capaz de salvar o mundo? E ainda mais com uma misteriosa menina ao seu lado? Leiam e descubram!
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I – O começo de uma nova vida...**

Dezessete anos se passaram desde a queda do grande lorde das trevas. Agora as pessoas podiam caminhar tranquilamente pelas ruas, sem o receio de que não voltariam para suas casas. A escola de Hogwarts depois de severas reconstruções havia voltado ao funcionamento no ano seguinte das grandes lutas que ali ocorreram.

Nesse exato momento Harry e Gina Potter estavam com seus três filhos: Tiago, Lílian e Alvo na antiga estação de trem conhecida como King's Cross. A família olhava para uma pilastra que se localizava exatamente entre as plataformas 9 e 10, a famosa plataforma 9¾. Porém não era nenhum de seus filhos que iriam atravessar o portal em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts, quem iria fazer tal feito mais uma vez era ninguém menos que Teddy Remo Lupin. Teddy era um rapaz bonito, alto e forte, com seus 1,79 de altura era difícil não chamar atenção, seus cabelos e olhos eram castanhos, pelo menos neste instante, já que o rapaz era um metamorfomago então poderia mudar a sua aparência ao seu bel prazer.

Assim que a família passou pela pilastra mágica se deparou com um grande trem vermelho, várias outras famílias estavam paradas diante ele, se despedindo e dando instruções para as crianças que iriam embarcar. A alguns metros de distância de Harry e sua família estavam Rony e Hermione, seus velhos companheiros de aventuras, parecia que também tinham vindo dar um "alô" para Teddy.

- Harry! –exclamou Hermione, sorridente- Viemos nos despedir do Teddy!

Os filhos de Hermione, Rosa e Hugo estavam ao lado do pai, observando animados o enorme trem ao seu lado. Assim que se viram as crianças foram correndo no encontro umas das outras e entretidas entre si se anularam do mundo ao seu redor.

- Nossa Teddy! Como você cresceu cara! –Rony apertara com força a mão de Teddy- Parece que era ontem que você pintava o cabelo de rosa quando chegava a hora da sua mamadeira! –o homem foi o único que rira do seu comentário desnecessário-

- Ãh...Rony, você está fazendo o menino ficar constrangido! –uma leve fúria era notada devido o tom de voz de Hermione- Mas então Teddy? Como está a sua avó? Faz muito tempo que não a vejo...

- Ah! –exclamou o rapaz- Vovó ultimamente tem se isolado um pouco das pessoas...-suspirou lentamente- Infelizmente...

Notando o clima que se criara, Gina rapidamente mudou de assunto passando o seu braço pelo ombro do rapaz num ato de carinho. Em seguida se virou para a amiga e lhe disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Você leu a minha última coluna no Profeta Diário?

Hermione dera um gritinho, era impossível ela não ter lido a coluna de Gina, independesse sobre o quê ela escrevesse, escrevia bem.

- É claro que eu li! Será que dementadores realmente estão atacando trouxas e bruxos desavisados? –o sorriso sumira da face de Hermione-

- Infelizmente...O ministério não tem certeza, Kingsley está mandando aurores investigarem, porém, não se sabe nada ainda.

Enquanto as duas mulheres falavam dos acontecimentos recentes, Harry e Rony discutiam sobre quadribol, quais times ganhariam, quais teriam os seus treinadores demitidos por incopetência e etc. Nesse momento Teddy aproveitou para se despedir dos seus padrinhos e amigos, embarcando no trem.

Ainda na estação King's Cross uma moça de longos cabelos louro-escuros atravessa a plataforma 9¾ correndo, seus cabelos louro-prateados ondulavam com o seu andar rápido e os seus olhos de um tom azul-sáfira sofriam um pouco com a claridade do local.

- Não acredito que finalmente cheguei...Nunca mais confio na minha aparatação...-suspirou a jovem-

Ao seu lado uma gata branca surgira, era menor que a maioria dos gatos, sua pelagem era tão clara que parecia absorver a luz ao seu redor e seus olhos eram azuis como os da dona. Dengosamente ela se esfregava pelas pernas da sua dona, implorando por um pouco de atenção, porém a jovem estava concentrada demais procurando onde deveria embarcar, haviam tantas entradas no trem, ela não queria entrar no vagão errado.

- Com licença senhor...-disse a jovem cutucando levemente o ombro de um homem na sua frente-

- Sim? –respondeu Harry, instintivamente-

- O senhor pode me dizer onde as alunas do sexto ano de Hogwarts embarcam?

- Ah! –Gina se interpos na conversa- Pode entrar em qualquer vagão querida! E boas aulas!

Fazendo uma menção de agradecimento a jovem tornou a levantar a sua grande mala que hoje parecia estar excessivamente pesada por algum motivo que ela desconhecia. Neste instante a sua gata subira pelas malas até saltar na cabeça de sua dona onde se aninhou cuidadosamente e finalmente a jovem embarcara no Expresso de Hogwarts.

O corredor do vagão estava um tumulto, era gente trocando de cabine ou indo comprar doces. A moça decide tentar a sorte numa das cabine e abre as suas portas, dentro da cabine havia quatro rapazes, sendo um deles Teddy Remo Lupin.

- Acho que aqui tá meio lotado querida...Mas se quiser eu faço um jeitinho de você sentar com a gente...Quer? –disse um outro rapaz dando uma piscadela pra ela-

- Ãh...Não, obrigada. –erguendo uma sobracenlha a jovem se retirou e fechou a porta da cabine- Eu não acredito que logo no começo do ano e já tomei uma cantada...Putz! –exclamou a jovem-

Ela continuava a andar pelos corredores do trem mas parecia que todas as cabines, sem excessões estavam cheias ou então simplesmente diziam "não" para ela. A jovem já estava começando a ficar exausta de tanto andar, quando finalmente estava se dirigindo ao penúltimo vagão, um, depois dois e então vários gritos ecoaram pelo trem.

De repente o ar se tornou pesado, gélido e triste. O céu que estava na cor azul reluzente se tornou cinzento e triste, os gritos vinham do fundo do vagão e então um súbito arrepio subiu pelo corpo da garota fazendo com até os seus pêlos da nuca ficassem arrepiados. Sua gata num ato de medo cravou as unhas na cabeça de sua dona, arrancando um grito de dor dela.

- Mas o quê está acontecendo?! –berrou Teddy que apareceu correndo logo atrás da jovem-

- Não é óbvio? –falou ela- Dementadores...

No mesmo momento em que terminara de falar a frase um vulto negro, com dedos cadavélicos surge de dentro de uma das cabines. Teddy acreditara que se o ser possuisse rosto estaria sorrindo devido a posição que ele tomara, ficando no meio do corredor com os braços abertos, quando se deu por conta de olhar pela janela o Expresso de Hogwarts estava cercados por essas criaturas que pairavam pelo trem.

- Afaste-se! –disse ele tentando ficar na frente da jovem porém está impediu que ele passasse-

Os olhos azuis da garota fitaram fixamente a criatura que estava na sua frente, uma onda de arrepios percorrou o corpo dela, fazendo com que seus olhos lacrimejassem. Então num ato de provocação ela pensou na cena mais feliz da sua vida, sabendo que isso irritaria o monstro que estava na sua frente-

- Vem...Tenta tomar ela de mim...-disse baixinho-

Não foi necessário um segundo pedido, o Dementador literalmente voou para cima da jovem, Teddy já estava com a sua varinha na mão quando viu um raio de luz ofuscante sair da ponta da varinha da jovem. O raio cintilante se espalhou por todo o vagão fazendo o Dementador recuar, pronto para fugir, num tom alto e claro ela berrrou.

- Expecto Patronum!

Da ponta da varinha duas grandes asas prateadas surgiram, a luz era tanta e tão forte que fez com que o rapaz desse alguns passos para trás. O Dementador tentara fugir, correndo na direção oposta mas era tarde demais para ele...

A luz do patrono se intensifcou e então o relincho de um cavalo ecoou pelo trem seguido de uma grande explosão prateada que emanará por todo o vagão e quando a luz diminuíra um pouco, Teddy pode abrir os olhos. Ele se deparou com um cavalo, alado que agora estava na frente da jovem. O Dementador que até então fugia continuou se afastando deles porém o cavalo se transformara num feixe de luz e essa foi a última coisa que o rapaz conseguiu ver pois em seguida todos os Dementadores haviam desaparecido, misteriosamente...

- Espero que...

Mas antes que a jovem conseguisse terminar a sua frase ela perdera os sentidos, caindo lentamente para trás. Teddy num rápido movimento a segurou nos braços, fitando o rosto delicado da jovem, parecia que ela gastara energia demais conjurando o patrono.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o rapaz havia levado a jovem para uma cabine deserta e afastada da multidão de pessoas que queriam falar com ela. Aproveitando um pouco a paz, Teddy ficou observando a moça que ele acabara de conhecer. Ela usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom e as extremidades da peça eram revestidas com um tipo de pele do mesmo tom, porém mais claro. Por estar com a jaqueta aberta ele notou que ela usava uma blusa branca com detalhes pretos na parte inferior e ela usava calças jeans num tom esverdeado seguido de tênis da mesma cor da jaqueta.

Teddy estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos e em observar a garota que não percebeu o despertar dela e que agora, era ele que estava sendo observado. No momento em que os seus olhos se cruzaram ambos desviaram os olhares no mesmo instante.

- Quem é você? –perguntou a jovem-

- Eu que faço perguntas aqui, nunca te vi nesses meus anos de Hogwarts –o olhar dele era sério- QUEM é você?

- Fui transferida esse ano para Hogwarts –ela não se deixou intimidar pelo olhar dele-

- Seu nome?

- Melinda Van Der Woodsen –respondeu secamente-

Alguns minutos ainda se passaram em silêncio quando Teddy finalmente decidiu que não iria arrancara a verdade dela. Finalmente se levantou e fez um gesto de cortesia para ela que beirava a ironia, depois se retirou da cabine.

- Ele pode vir a ser um problema...-pensou a jovem consigo mesma-

Aproveitando a solidão que agora lhe restava a jovem puxou de dentro da sua blusa um amuleto. Ele era pequeno, circular e com alguns inscrições antigas nele, ao sorrir ela percebeu que uma fina luz dourada emanou do amuleto e então o guardou novamente dentro da sua blusa.

- Parece que este será um longo ano...-suspirou-

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo II

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram a minha fic e espero que gostem deste capítulo, ficou meio curta mas é apenas uma introdução do quê está por vir...Postem rewiews plz \o/

**Capítulo II – O despertar...**

A noite seguira absolutamente normal no castelo de Hogwarts. Como era esperado, muitos novos alunos foram recebidos e cada um fora escolhido para uma determinada casa. Era uma cerimônia cansativa, pensou Melinda, a jovem estava sentada no final de uma das mesas de Grifinória quando viu a última criança ser escolhida.

- Sonserina! –berrou o chapéu-seletor-

Houve muitos aplausos e vaias, na verdade mais vaias do quê aplausos e o menino se dirigiu para a mesa coberta pelas cores verde e prata. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio a professora Minerva McGonagall, agora diretora da escola, se levantou e começou a fazer um breve discurso.

Enquanto Minerva McGonagall discursava a mente de uma linda jovem literalmente voava pelo tempo e espaço. Melinda não estava prestando atenção em absolutamente nada, cabeça baixa e encolhida, ela se concentrava nos motivos que a trouxeram para a escola.

- A professora ta falando com você! –um rapaz deu um cutucão em Melinda para que ela se levantasse-

- Como eu ia dizendo... -continuou a professora-Este ano temos uma nova aluna, transferida recentemente e devido a sua base de conhecimentos e pela sua idade foi colocada nas turmas do sexto ano –o salão continua um silêncio mortal e todos se viraram para a jovem que se levantava- Espero que todos a ajudem no quê ela precisar, seja bem vinda!

Melinda sentiu as faces corarem, o sangue subindo pela sua cabeça, um calor incontrolável percorrendo o seu corpo. Ela podia ouvir as batidas extremamente aceleradas do seu coração e rapidamente seus olhos percorreram por toda a extensão do salão. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela, os rapazes a olhavam de uma forma estranha que a deixava constrangida e as moças a encaravam com inveja e maldade no olhar, praguejando a beleza alheia.

Finalmente depois de alguns momentos a cerimônia fora encerrada e o banquete servido. A jovem notou numa rápida olhada que Teddy Lupin estava comendo com seus amigos, rindo e se divertindo. No momento ela sentiu uma ponta de inveja dele, mas logo afastou esse pensamento da sua mente e tornou a comer a suculenta carne de ave que estava na sua frente.

Depois da refeição todos os alunos se dirigiram para os seus aposentos, sendo guiados pelos seus respectivos monitores. Assim que entrou no salão comunal Melinda ficou alguns instantes parada, observando todos os detalhes, cada tapeçaria mais bonita que a outra, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos outros alunos que praticamente arrastaram ela em direção aos quartos.

- Uau... -a jovem disse olhando para o seu quarto-

Por mais estranho que parecesse só havia ela no quarto, a jovem esperava encontrar pelo menos duas outras garotas no recinto, trocando "figurinhas". Uma sensação de vazio invadiu o seu âmago e ela desfez as malas lentamente e finalmente percebeu que ninguém iria dividir quarto com ela, estava sozinha.

- Ótimo! –rangeu a garota, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos-

Muito tempo depois, ainda na mesma noite o castelo havia se tornado silencioso e calmo. Todos os alunos estavam dormindo e isso incluía os professores e funcionários. Porém, apesar desta calmaria sublime, as escadas do castelo se movimentavam rapidamente de forma que mudavam as suas direções e rumos, como se quisesse confundir algum invasor.

- Ora... Ora... Ora... –sibilou uma voz-

Um vulto feminino atravessava os corredores do castelo, envolvida sobre seus mantos cinzentos ninguém conseguiria ver o seu rosto, o seu capuz cobria sua face por inteira sem deixar nenhum vestígio. O seu andar era gracioso e calmo, enquanto caminhava ela movimentava as suas mãos como se acariciasse o ar, num misto de dança e caminhada.

O castelo percebeu o perigo eminente, notou que havia um intruso e então se defendeu da única forma que sabia: bloqueando o caminho. Enquanto ela caminhava túneis se abriam e portas se fechavam, sorrindo, ela começara a cantar. Mas não era um canto comum, pois não chegava a se ouvir palavras formadas, seria mais próximo a um sussurro, não era uma simples música... Era magia... Envolvendo-se num manto invisível com a sua voz, o vulto continuou caminhando e usando a sua magia para absorver as texturas do castelo, pedra, metal, ela estava se tornando parte do castelo, o enganando com a sua voz melódica e em instantes as escadas pararam de se mexer, abrindo o caminho para ela.

Um novo sorriso surgiu no seu rosto, atravessar o castelo de Hogwarts fora mais fácil do que ela havia pensado. Agora só faltava achar o artefato que tanto a interessava e que talvez estivesse escondido ali, nos interiores da construção.

Porém seu caminho fora bloqueado por um fantasma, Pirraça, o rei do caos. Gritando e gargalhando como um bêbado o fantasma começou a dançar ao redor do vulto, pigarreando e bufando, deixando bem clara a sua presença.

Com um único movimento dos lábios o vulto criou um som de uma chicotada no ar que atingiu em cheio Pirraça, desfazendo a frágil matéria dele. Em instantes o fantasma se materializou novamente e antes que pudesse espernear ou outra coisa do gênero ele fora paralisado por algo que não conseguia ver.

- Você é realmente irritante... –sussurrou o vulto-Mas pode me vir a ser útil... -então uma nova canção emanou pelo corredor e então o corpo de pirraça se soltou e ele caiu ajoelhado no chão-Quem é a sua mestra? –perguntou-

- A senhora... -disse o fantasma-

Pirraça perdera todo o brilho no seu olhar, ele era vazio, branco e sem vida. Não que ele tivesse alguma "vida" dentro de si, mas agora ele não passava de um mero fantoche. Um par de olhos a mais no castelo não faria mal algum, agora o fantasma era um espião dela e tudo que ele visse de estranho iria ser relatado para a sua mestra.

Agora quem ria era o vulto, uma risada discreta enquanto caminhava pelo castelo de Hogwarts e admirava o seu feito: entrara no castelo sem ser percebida, caminhava por ele a noite sem que o castelo a atacasse e agora tinha um espião a seu serviço. As coisas estavam se encaminhando bem para ela, mas isso não significava negligência com suas responsabilidades.

Ainda não era hora de se revelar, a hora de cumprir o destino para qual ela nascera chegaria em breve, muito em breve. Da mesma forma como surgiu, o vulto desapareceu na escuridão de Hogwarts, certa de que nada iria atrapalhar os seus planos maquiavélicos...

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III – La naissance de l'amour**

A aula de poções estava incrivelmente monótona naquela manhã, apesar de todos os anos em que estudou em Hogwarts, Teddy não conseguia achar poções uma matéria que valesse a pena ser estudada. O velho e gordo professor Horácio Slughorn continuava com o seu estilo arrogante de ser ao escolher um grupo de alunos para serem os seus favoritos. Por sorte e azar, Teddy era um deles...

- Meu rapaz! –berrava o professor batendo na própria barriga e alisando os bigodes prateados-Vejo que não andou estudando o suficiente... Não me decepcione Teddy!

A classe toda se virou para o rapaz que controlou com uma enorme força de vontade lutou para não tornar seus cabelos vermelhos devido à vergonha provocada pelo professor. Tirando mais alguns puxões de orelha do professor e algumas provocações discretas dos alunos da Sonserina, a aula de poções seguiu normalmente, ou seja, chata.

- Cara! Que porre essa aula! –exclamava um amigo de Teddy, da Grifinória-

- Porre? Essa aula ta mais pra coma alcoólico! –urrava Teddy, rangendo os dentes e caminhando de forma pesada-Vamos tentar relaxar um pouco no intervalo!

Em questão de minutos um grupo de rapazes estava praticando arremessos num dos jardins da escola, um dos garotos trouxera uma bola estranha, feita de couro e com listras brancas nela. Ele dizia que era um jogo de trouxas, mas que era muito bom para treinar pontaria e isso poderia ser útil pro time de quadribol, rapidamente os garotos estavam correndo como crianças pelo jardim.

"Que gritaria é essa?" Pensou Melinda, depois da aula de trato de criaturas mágicas a jovem achou que seria uma boa idéia pesquisar mais sobre o assunto e pediu alguns livros emprestados da biblioteca. Então ela foi para um canto mais reservado dos jardins e se sentou encostada numa árvore, deu duas longas inspiradas e começara a ler.

- Passa a bola droga! –berrava um garoto que passou correndo tão perto dela que levantou as páginas dos seus livros-

Respirando fundo novamente a jovem tornou a se concentrar no livro, anulando aos poucos os barulhos que a perturbavam. Depois de alguns segundos ela já se encontrava novamente lendo o livro com atenção e fazendo algumas pequenas anotações num bloco de notas.

- Lobisomens... Interessante... -dizia para si mesma-

- Sai da frente! –uma voz berrou-

A sorte de Melinda era que ela sabia que um dos garotos estava correndo de costas na sua direção para pegar a estúpida bola. Segurou-se para não explodi-la em mil pedaços e rapidamente saiu da frente do garoto que se chocou contra a árvore, irritada, a jovem tornou a caminhar.

Lambeu os lábios, sentindo o gosto do ar, estava quente e úmido e o vento era tão fraco que quase não havia uma brisa. Melinda fechou os seus olhos e em poucos instantes as outras pessoas não passavam de um nada, na sua mente uma doce melodia de sua infância ecoava. De uma forma estranha a brisa se tornou levemente mais forte e esvoaçou os cabelos dourados da jovem, ela ficou ali parada sentindo as pessoas ao seu redor e ao mesmo tempo não as sentindo.

Ela e a brisa eram uma só, o tempo parecia não passar, abraçando com força os seus livros e respirando fundo a jovem continuou relaxando. Ela não percebeu que um rapaz relativamente alto, usando as roupas da Grifinória a observava, ele havia parado de jogar e fora atrás dela se desculpar por terem a feito sair de onde estava. Ele não esperava encontrar no lugar dela um anjo, era isso que ela era pra ele, um anjo...

- É feio ficar parado encarando alguém. –disse ela, dando um sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados-

- Me Desculpe! –Teddy tremia, não sabia por que-Não queria atrapalhar os seus estudos...

De repente a brisa cessara e os cabelos da jovem pararam de balançar, era como se aos poucos as outras pessoas voltassem a existir para ela, finalmente ela abriu os olhos, seus olhos azuis fitavam com profundidade o rapaz a sua frente.

Para ela as coisas podiam ter voltado ao normal, mas para ele não, agora sim que o tempo havia parado. Não havia mais ninguém ali além dela, agora que ele se lembrava de que a havia visto no trem para Hogwarts, mas agora isso não importava mais. As coisas poderiam ter ficado assim eternamente senão fosse por um grito masculino.

- Olha a bola!

Um instante, um momento de distração e em seguida tudo girou na mente de Melinda. A pancada havia sido razoavelmente forte a ponto de fazê-la perder o equilíbrio e ver estrelas douras e prateadas na sua mente e a última coisa de que ela conseguia se lembrar era de duas mãos fortes a segurando para que não caísse.

"_Idiota."_

"_Olha o quê aconteceu quando você se distraiu!"_

"_Nunca mais deixe isso se repetir mocinha!"_

"_Nunca mais!"_

O som da palmatória a fez acordar gritando, sentada numa cama ela reparou que não estava no seu quarto, mas ainda estava dentro de Hogwarts. Suspirou de alívio e fez menção de se levantar, porém uma voz a mandou parar e ela o fez no mesmo instante.

A cara de madame Pomfrey não era das mais amigáveis, ela era uma senhora de idade já e dos últimos anos para cá havia se tornado uma pessoa irritadiça e as atitudes cada vez mais imaturas dos alunos não contribuam para a sua paz de espírito.

Melinda passou cerca de quinze minutos ouvindo indicações médicas, de que ela não devia se movimentar bruscamente e que não havia nada muito sério, ela não precisava se preocupar. "Quem tem que se preocupar é o infeliz que fez isso comigo" pensou enquanto caminhava.

- Acho que virou hábito você despencar desmaiada nos braços do Teddy não é mesmo? –uma voz feminina e extremamente vil se fazia ouvir-

A jovem deu meia volta e se virou para ver de onde a voz vinha, era nada menos que um grupo de garotas, algumas da Grifinória em sua maioria e outras da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Todas elas encaravam Melinda com olhares de desdém, mas a principal delas era uma garota da Corvinal de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, ela era bela, mas Melinda era mais e isso irritava a garota profundamente.

- Desculpe, mas creio que não entendi o quê você quis dizer... -Melinda controlava a sua vontade de matar, disfarçando a sua voz forçadamente-

- Se não entendeu eu desenho, _querida_. –havia um destaque nesta última palavra de forma que até uma criança notaria que ela fora dita falsamente-Fica bem longe dele se não quer problemas ta?

- E o quê um verme feio e nojento como você iria fazer contra mim? –Melinda ergueu uma sobrancelha, agora bastava, sua paciência estava no limite-Me olhar com essa sua cara até que eu fique com dor de barriga? _Ridicule! _–disse a jovem em francês-

As outras garotas abriram as suas bocas para falar algo, porém a "líder" fez sinal de que elas calassem a boca. O sangue subia pelas veias do corpo de Blair Waldorf e ferozmente ela empunhou a sua varinha e a apontou diretamente para a cara de Melinda que simplesmente soltou um bocejo.

Porém no instante que o bocejo terminou o olhar de Melinda se transformou, era como se um demônio a tivesse possuído, pois ela encarava Blair de uma maneira que fez a garota ficar estática de medo. O olhar da jovem era mortal e ela iria matar todas aquelas palhaças que se meteram no seu caminho e seria fácil cobrir os rastros, ela pensou.

Mas no instante que a jovem de cabelos dourados abrira a boca para conjurar algum feitiço, uma voz forte ecoou pelo corredor. Várias garotas deram gritinhos de alívio e alegria ao verem Teddy Remo Lupin caminhando imponente para elas, Blair sorriu e se ajeitou rapidamente, esquecendo de Melinda por alguns segundos.

- Sai da frente! –disse empurrando a jovem, sem saber do perigo que corria-Oi Ted!

Ao ser empurrada, Melinda perdera a sua concentração e caminhou alguns passos para trás, na esperança de se equilibrar. Enquanto isso ela escutava Teddy simplesmente rugir com Blair, gritando como ela e suas amigas eram idiotas e que ele nunca quisera um fã clube e que elas sumissem do seu caminho naquele instante.

- Depois nos falamos Ted –disse Blair- Quando estiver mais calmo ta? E loirinha –disse pra Melinda- Cuidado ta _fofa_?

O rapaz quisera gritar mais ainda e jogar toda a sua raiva encima daquele bando de interesseiras, porém uma mão delicada segurara o seu braço. No mesmo instante ele se virou e fitou Melinda, agora com um sorriso discreto nos lábios e dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro, dizendo coisas para que ele se acalmasse.

- Obrigado.

- Está tudo bem.

Ambos estavam parados no mesmo lugar no qual Melinda havia sido acertada pela bola, agora sentados e conversavam amenidades. A jovem descobriu que aquelas garotas que a destrataram fazia parte de um clube que idolatrava Teddy, um clube que ele não aprovava, deixando isso bem claro para ela.

Eles conversaram por horas, sobre vários assuntos, mas a maioria das vezes o rapaz notava que a jovem estava triste e com um olhar vazio. De repente, ele pintara o cabelo de roxo púrpuro e um olho de vermelho e o outro amarelo e começou a fazer caretas para ela.

Um instante de silêncio se passou Melinda olhando ainda da mesma forma triste para Teddy e notando que sua idéia não tinha dado certo ele voltou sua aparência ao normal, sorrindo envergonhado para ela.

- Desculpe, é que...

Então uma risada gostosa saíra da boca da jovem, ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir, lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos e ela apertava a barriga com força. Sem se conter ela caiu no chão, rindo, depois de se recompor ela secou as lágrimas com a manga do casaco e olhou para ele.

- Obrigada, fazia tempo que não ria assim. –assentiu-

- Disponha. –piscou Teddy-

Os dois não haviam notado a hora e faltavam poucos minutos para o jantar, então eles se levantaram e quando Melinda ia embora o rapaz a segurou pela mão.

- Não quer sentar comigo e com meus amigos no jantar? Vai ser divertido! Prometo!

- Eu... -a jovem recuou um pouco, pensou, pensou muito e então sacudiu a cabeça como se fosse para afastar algum pensamento ruim-

Finalmente ela assentiu com a cabeça e ambos foram até o salão principal, juntos, arrancando gritos de raiva de Blair que assistia a cena do outro lado do salão.

- Engole essa... –disse Melinda, baixinho-

**Continua...**

Espero que tenham gostado

Reviews plz \o/


End file.
